Riku in Wonderland
by x PaopuBoy x
Summary: Riku crashes on a world where his life is topsy turvy when he follows someone down a rabbit hole. Why was he wearing a dress and how come everyone around him seems to be hiding a secret in Wonderland.  RikuxSora, Akuroku, along with other pairings


**Riku in Wonderland**

-----------------

A crash sounded off in a distance followed by a trail of smoke lifting up into the clear blue sky. Curses filled the air where a troubled silver haired teen stood in front of the demolished gummi ship in front of him, it was in pieces while the smoke continued to rise from the small flames dancing over the metal of the ship.

"Great…"Riku mumbled under his breath lifting his hands up into the air in defeat walking in the opposite direction of the mess. "Whatever, I don't need it anyway…"The boy continued walking forward, he had no idea how he crashed. It just kind of happened. Nevertheless he had to find out where he was and hopefully get back to the home somehow. Taking in more of the foreign land it reminded him of some old England field leading into a forest.

Riku slowly made his way through the grassy plains into the entrance of the forest that let the sun shine through the tall trees full of olive colored leaves hearing the soft chirping of birds overhead, it was peaceful. The light breeze whipping his hair around a little letting out a sigh of being content with his surroundings. Their wasn't a path for him to follow so he just kept walking forward into the carefree place, after a while he realized his throat was dry for yelling at the destruction that was his gummi ship. His enticing aquamarine eyes that seemed sea green sparkled from the sight and sound of a stream overflowing on pebble like rocks. Moving a little quicker he knelt down to the water cupping some of it in his hands drinking the cool liquid letting it soothe his throat and quench his thirst.

Something caught his attention though, movement from the corner of his eye coming from the right. There was certainly something moving, more like running from the sound of feet on the grass. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm SO late!" Cried the unknown stranger running past Riku on the other side of the stream. He must be imagining things because what he saw made a weird look come onto his face. He was staring at a boy only a little shorter than him with gravity defying spikes of cinnamon colored hair, on top of those spikes were two large drooping snowy rabbit ears. Wearing a red petti coat and slacks of the same color with a little white fluff ball of a tail on his small butt.

Shaking his head in disbelief he ran through the stream soaking his baggy jeans running after his delusional bunny boy. "Hey, wait up!" He had A LOT of questions to ask this kid but damn could the rabbit run fast. "No no no! I'm late, the Queen will kill me for sure if I don't get to her as fast as I can!" The brunette called back, but Riku wasn't going to lose him. He kept up pretty good, wipping past the ever green trees until he reached his hand out not paying attention to anything but that small bouncing tail ready to grab it at any moment, "I said hold o-" Riku's eyes widened watching the boy dug down disappearing while the silver haired teen crashed into a giant rock, almost like a boulder falling on his back staring up at nothing. "Shit!" His whole entire front burned from the burning sensation waiting a little bit until the pain subsided pulling himself into a sitting position. Staring face to face with the rock but also a hole that was hidden from his vision if he stood up. "He went….through a hole.." Riku did have some questions but known to make him degrade himself by crawling into a hole! "You know what…no. I'll just-" As soon as he was getting to his feet, he slipped from his soaked shoes falling back onto the floor slipping into the hole. "WHAT THE HELL!" It was like a small sloped tunnel that was VERY steep, he couldn't see anything though but pitch black in his eyes. Everything would have been a blur to him anyway since he could tell he was FALLING now instead of sliding.

His sea green eyes adjusted in the now wider hole falling onto something…a chair? His hands skimmed the mahogany wood grasping the handle to keep himself from slipping off. He realized the difference in the pressure now because his hair wasn't flying wildly above him, his silver locks were flowing over his shoulders barely moving. Was he floating downwards or something? Focusing on where he was again he could see the holes walls that blockaded him in basically a tall circle were lavender and white tiles and he was falling at a very slow pace. Looking all around him he began to see the other objects around him as well, furniture. "I'm floating with furniture…"Riku stated plainly rolling his eyes thinking he has gone mad. He stretched his hands up above his head trying to get comfortable, but he wasn't sitting on a normal chair. It was a rocking chair and when you usual move or shift positions in it, they tend to rock. Rocking back slowly before sliding Riku's weight off it by rocking forward. "Oh crud!" Slipping off his only refuge he fell down at a quicker speed again, gravity pulling at his body until he hit a surface underneath him with a loud THUD. "Ah…"The teen groaned picking himself off the floor slowly rubbing his head where most likely a lump would form. Finally their was a light shining dimly from two lamps on either side of the walls staring at a giant green door. "….Okay…"Riku briskly walked to the door feeling a slight breeze in-between his legs. It felt good until his legs felt the breeze too. He was wearing pants…wasn't he? With confusion written on the teen's face he examined himself before bolting upright again, his eyes growing small, "Holy shit!" He cursed at the top of his lungs. Riku was wearing a light blue dress that went to his knees, white ruffles underneath, a pair of black tap dancing shoes with knee high white cotton socks, a pair of puffy shoulder sleeves and what looked to be a plain white apron tied to the dress. "You've GOT to be kidding me." He practically growled stomping to the green door. Oh yes life was hell now….


End file.
